I Will Never Let You Down
by CalmMango
Summary: "It's when life gets hard that your true friend's show; the ones that'll fight for you and know when to keep the peace. Who'll talk with you at ungodly hours and know when nothing needs to be said. So, when those friends show, don't EVER let them go." A cute little two shot about friends and feels. Has most characters. AU. I hope it's enough to warm anyone up, and fix a bad day.


"I bloop the Pig… _again!"_ His hearty giggles make his cheeks redden.

Bonnibel raises her eyebrows slaps another card down.

"No more blooping that darn Pig, Jake! It's dead and I win." He leans in to look over the card.

The moment after, Jake throws his deck into the air with a dramatic scowl. The cards flutter like a windstorm had hit the room. "Aww what? No one beats me at Card Wars!"

She takes a sip of her iced tea. "Well… If I can recall the last minute correctly, I just did." Despite her efforts of humility, a smug grin tickles her lips.

"You know what princess? It's time for Compy's Castle." He digs through his drawer, tossing out underwear and socks in his haste. "_No one_ beats me at that."

She rolls her eyes playfully and begins to pack up the mess, arranging the piles correctly. He goes about mumbling when her phone rings into her hip. Bonnibel takes it out and slides up the lock screen.

"Finn?"

Jake pauses and nods toward the hallway. She mouths, "Thanks" before retreating out the room.

"Hey Finn, what's up? How's the date going?"

"I'm panicking over here! Help Meee!" the boy squeals into the receiver. She winces and pulls it away from her ear.

"Tell what happened."

"I.. I ok, we got to place, and they're all outta pork sandwiches! The whole point of going there was because Felicia loves BBQ. So then I freaked and suggested this ice-cream place because of the sundaes, and we go there. But there isn't any bananas for the sundae's there; everyone knows that the 'nanas make it the best! And not to mention I'm sweating in this stupid tie, Pb. I'm sweating _bad_."

She blinks to process the information, sliding down the wall to the floor. "Okay, gotcha. Where are you now?"

"I'm in the flipping bathroom in a stall, and there's this guy next to me who's crying cause he got dumped so its awkward and I have to whisper and there's freaking sharpie bunnies all over the walls! Who the heck does graffiti with bunnies?! Oh god this is a disaster-"

"Just calm down." She starts to go through the Map app on her phone.

"I'm calm, I'm calm, "He says like a mantra, voice squeaking near the end. She finds the required address and copies it into a text.

"I just sent you the address to this cool new dinner that just opened downtown. And make sure to get the apple pie; it's probably the best I've ever had! Then you guys can just walk around in the park and talk." Something scribbles on the other end and she knows he writing it down, with a smile and shake of the head. "Just relax, and she will too. God she's probably calling Charlie even though he's on his Cinnabon shift right now. Go with the flow, and everything will be fine, alright?"

He gulps then breathes, "Aww thanks princess. You're the biggest help." He hesitates, but then adds, "Sorry, I know this must be awkward with you breaking up with Braco and all. Hope this didn't make you get all down. Again, sorry."

"No, no it's fine." A bittersweet smile takes her features. It's no doubt that she's the 'mom' of the group of friends, handling their problems with care and the best wisdom. It's easy to forget her life isn't perfect herself.

With that last thought, she shakes off the entire topic. "Have fun, be a gentleman, and you just might get a kiss before school tomorrow."

His blush is almost visible over the receiver, when he whines, "Aww ok yeesh. Thanks times two and bye."

"Bye-bye." The sound suddenly cuts off. Bonnibel takes a deep breath, holding the phone against her chest. A breath, less than a second of a thought pops into her head. _Why don't you call Marceline?_

"You ready princess? Ready to get yo-butt beat by the champ?!" Jake calls from the room and the thought bubble pops.

"I'm hanging with Jake and she's probably busy. Just.. shake it off Bonnie." She murmurs to herself.

She stands and walks in, cracking her knuckles in finality. Nothing like some friendly rivalry to fix her mood. "Oh so naïve Jake; PB also stands for Princess Badass if you didn't know."

The boy gives one of his goofy, deep laughs and starts the game. Sounds of swords clashing, babies cooing and announcements of bloodlust scores echo in the room.

* * *

Finn sighs and closes his phone. After a spotting the worst pit-stains possibly ever known to man in the mirror, he opts to switch into a blue hoodie instead, white tie sticking out oddly.

Felicia murmurs something along the lines of "-Thanks so much Charlie, he's coming now, bye-" in her phone before jamming it back in her pocket. Finn gives a weak smile, sticking out his arm by the elbow.

"Uh.. c'mon milady. I have the final and perfect place to go… heh." She gives a grin at his, well, 'chivalry' and takes the elbow, to walk down the boulevard.

TreeTrunks dinner is a peculiar place. The woman who owns it does have a slight obsession with porcelain elephants and plants, but that's no matter. Her food is what matters.

The pair sit in a booth the window, poking at all the little decorations littering the place. However, most of all, it's the home-style vibe that really sets the mood. A plump man waddles over to their table wearing the biggest grin.

Both guess it's due to the red lipstick residue of a kiss upon his cheek, but he's giddy enough for it to be anything. "Wel-come you youngsters! Anything I could getcha?"

While Finn looks over the menu, Felicia taps the table, unsure about proper date foods. Her mind goes into a nervous flurry over seeming 'fat' and ordering too much OR even seeming 'skinny' and ordering too little-

Finn takes a look out the corner of his eyes and notes her fidget. "Hey Felicia, get whatever you want yeah? I got lots of extra cash from helping mow lawns and stuff. I sure know as heck I'm gonna pig-out tonight."

Then, for the heck of it, he randomly jabs his thumb at the menu with closed eyes. She giggles when his order comes out to: a bowl of Mac n' cheese, a burger, some eggs, and a glass of strawberry milk. He shoots her the biggest grin. "Haha, your turn! C'mon just go all out."

Felicia eyes him a moment. She jabs her thumb three times, coming out with: PB & J sandwich slices, a slice of pizza, and some tea. They snort and high-five over the table, whilst the man smiles at their antics. Back in the kitchen, he delivers the order directly to the main cook.

"Ey Margie? I got a real special order tonight." She doesn't even pause over the hustle and bustle of the kitchen. The man side steps two other cooks carrying a pot of chocolate in one arm, and beans in the other.

"Yeah honey?" She asks, concentrating on the icing of a cake. The woman's a perfectionist, they all know, and anything that leaves her kitchen, must and will be perfect. He bounces over to the counter and slides it over.

"We got a cute little couple in booth 3." A love-struck sigh escapes him. "Ahh they remind me of when we we're young, hm?" The older woman looks up with a wry grin, wiping her hands on her apron.

"You mean when I'd push you in the mud everyday after school?"

"Yes, it was love."

They both go to look out the small window to see the blonde boy mimicking something and the red-head shouting out answers, both enthusiastic as can be. Margret wraps an arm behind the man. "Ahh Richard, they're adorable." He nods before shooing her back to kitchen.

"Now make this one extra good, ya hear?" He tries for stern but fails, like always. She wipes her lipstick smudge from earlier off his pink cheek.

"Hmm, I gotcha. Now get on back out there." She pushes him back out the double doors and sets to work.

First and foremost, neither notes how fast their food comes or how well it is. Everything lays ouot buffet style while they continue to talk about anything really, school, friendships, favorite movies and shows, (to which Finn speaks very avidly on how 'non-childish' his favorite cartoon is; Felicia agrees with interest)

The boy at one particular moment asks, reaching for a PB & J slice, "What do ya think about sports?"

Her brown eyes tingle on the verge of auburn at the word. "Back at my private school I was head cheerleader, and the best baseball player around."

His brows scrunch. "Baseball? Aren't girls forced to do softball and not baseball?" He adds after another bite, "It's pretty stupid to me anyways."

She nods and winces at the sip of hot tea. "Ach hot. They thought so too, the whole team and coach too, but I tried out for it anyway and made it to varsity like _that_!" Her fingers give a fierce snap. "I had a pitch so fast, they'd call me Flamethrower." The boy's blue eyes go alight, like hers only moments earlier.

"Flamerthrower? Hah that's freaking awesome!" He clears his throat from yelling, then raises a fist. "This _definitely _calls for a bro-fist."

She raises a brow. "A bro fist for a girl?"

He shrugs. "You know Marceline, the one I pointed out in marching band during last week's game. She's totally one of the bros and a radical dame. " His fist wavers in what he tries for tantalizing. "C'mon, you know you waanna…"

She shakes her head. "Fine."

"Go all out; this one has gotta be really hard. No holding back, eh?"

She laughs out "If you want" and meets his fist with hers, both bringing it back with a mock explosion sound. He winces afterwards, wiggling his fingers.

"Ach that hurt my knuckles. You really do gotta an awesome punch on ya. Like a flame princess or somethin." He sits up as a waiter takes away their empty plates. "Could we get some doggy packs please? There's no way I can finish that burger now and milk now." The man hurries off and hands him a bag and cup, taking the rest of the silverware.

Felicia excuses herself to the bathroom and he checks his phone. "Dang Lady…" His older brother's girlfriend is a mess for their anniversary coming up. Defying the cliché, Jake was always the most romantic and remembered all the important dates. Lady always had a panic attack the upcoming week.

**-Finn**

**-Shark Fin**

**-Help me I'm so lost**

His thumbs tap out a hurried reply.

_**Yeesh Lady I'm on a date…. But try making him some breakfast. Bacon pancakes in particular, yo. **_

**-Ooooh a date? I'll go to the store right now, tell me how it goes when its over ;)**

He scoffs at the phone as she comes back a minute or so later. The next time, their second waiter comes back with an extra bag, and a smaller bill than it should be. Both of the teen's eyes go wide at the numbers, looking over and over for a miscalculation. A short woman and the waiter from earlier come back out at Finn's request. He waves the bill incredulously.

"Um, we ordered way more stuff than this!"

"Everything's on the house except the pie. Specially made." He winks. His mouth opens and closes for a moment, nothing coming out.

Felicia makes up for it. "Um thank you! A lot." The couple waves them off, leaving both slightly dumbfounded.

"Ahh that's really nice. Maybe we should come back more often, heh." Finn goes for his wallet, but by the time he's counted the right bills, a 10 is already on the table and Felicia's walking out the door with the bags.

"C'mon you slowpoke." He scrambles up after her and into the daylight. Must be around 3.

"Hey! I was gonna pay for that!" He pouts dramatically. She rolls her eyes.

"Well I beat ya to it. It's only 10 bucks anyway."

"Well at least let me carry the bags." He swipes them from her grip and she sticks her tongue out.

"Fine then."

They cut across the park into the neighborhood areas. Eventually the topic is brought up again.

"I was trying to be a gentleman and stuff y'know. Open doors for ya, pay for everything." He motions to his arms full of bags and she laughs.

"Well a gentleman doesn't haveta do all _that_. I think they could just, I don't know, make sure everyone has a good time. Chivalry has its ups and downs I think."

He nods and bumps her shoulder as she continues. "And if you wanna, _you_ could pay next time. Maybe we could both do that stuff and just witch it around you know. Not so one-sided."

He beams as they walk up the stairs to her family's apartment. The bright red door is unforgettable anyways. "I like the sound of that. So… that means I get another date?"

She takes out her key and leans in, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "That means we both get another date, yeah? " She leans back out as he laughs awkwardly and looks at his toes. "It also means I get to choose the place."

He suddenly notes the lack of bags and finds her with the pie. "Hey the pie!"

She winks and goes to kick the door closed behind her. "Don't worry I'll bring some to share at lunch tomorrow. See ya later."

He waves until the door closes, then strolls back down the stairs hands in his pockets. Lady's text rings him again:

**-They are out of pancake mix D:**

**-I'm having a panic attack**

**-And I have to work in twenty minutes**

**-Finn**

**-Finn help and reply**

**-Finn are you dead**

**-Reply back if you arrreee**

He chuckles and replies back.

_**Haha I am the ghost of Finn. Now, I can't come up with the whole idea Lady. This is your anniversary. Just do what feels right. Jake's a sucker for you. He didn't learn Korean for nothin**_

**-Oh like some traditional korean food or something? I might just try that :D ****감사!**

_**I'm hoping those character thingys mean something nice, remember how I don't know Korean for squat ? xD Goodluck**_

Finn puts away his phone and walks down the rest of the block, whistling a little tune and a kick in his step.

* * *

**This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I write too much for one :P So, Two-shot it is!**

**Enough Smokeybear, time to get into sum _bubbline~ _Also, the plot's kinda all over the place, so kudos if you get the pattern that's happening :D**

**The next part's gonna come out in one day, so its a short wait. And trust me, its gonna wrap up everything REAL nicely and have some feels to go along.**

**So stay with me, yeah? I PROMISE it'll be worth it.**

**(P.s. If you haven't noticed, Lady bothering Finn for help with Jake is totally a headcanon of mine)**


End file.
